Beautiful Beginnings
by Morganvil225
Summary: Summary: After the events of Beautiful Redemption, Ethan, Lena and their friends start to rebuild their lives. Together. Do NOT read unless you've read Beautiful Redemption!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer on Profile!**

**This is my first fanfic in a loooooong time, so sorry if it's not one of my best. Read/Review/Enjoy!**

_**Don't read if you haven't read Beautiful Redemption!**_

**The words written in italics below are from the back of Beautiful Redemption**

**Summary: After the events of **_**Beautiful Redemption**_**, Ethan, Lena and their friends start to rebuild their lives. Together.**

* * *

_A Seer's moons, a Siren's tears,_

_Nineteen Mortal, Wayward fears,_

_Incubus graves and Caster rivers,_

_The Final Page, The End Delivers_

* * *

Beautiful Beginnings

As Lena and I made our way over to Ravenwood from Greenbrier, I couldn't help but think about the other Ethan Wate. The one lying in his grave possibly in the family plot in His Garden of Perpetual Peace. My ancestor Ethan Carter Wate had died trying to protect someone he loved: Genevieve Duchannes. I hoped his grave was marked with a stone. I couldn't bear the thought of him being laid to rest in an unmarked spot because he deserted his regiment, then I wondered if he would ever return home now that Angelus was gone, since the guy did take Ethan's soul when he tried to break the Curse.

As we made our way through the old stone wall surrounding Greenbrier, I looked back and saw Genevieve smiling. Lena noticed I'd stopped and turned to look at me. _Everything ok?_ She Kelted. God, I'd missed that. I smiled.

_Just saying goodbye to Genevieve for now, L. _I sent back, turning back to Lena. She smiled and waved at Genevieve as we left Greenbrier and walked up the steps to Ravenwood. I reached up and touched the Caster symbol over the door and we walked into the house.

"Uncle M? Gramma?" Lena looked around and her family came through the living room into the front parlor. "Ethan!" Ryan's excited shout brought me back to the moment and I picked Ryan up before she could knock me on my back. "Hey Chicken Little," I said, using the nickname I'd given her months ago, "how have you been?"

I set the twelve-year-old down and she smiled up at me. "We really missed you, Ethan," she said. I ruffled her blonde hair and laughed. "I missed you all, too." I replied.

I looked at Aunt Del and Uncle Barclay, Macon and Gramma. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing even if I wanted to. "I miss her," I said. Macon nodded his head in agreement. "Amarie knew what she was doing, Ethan," he said, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

I sighed.

Amma had traded her life for mine and now she was one of the Greats and I was home.

While everyone was talking, or thinking in my case, because all I could think about was the fact that Amma had left me, no one noticed that Genevieve had managed to appear in the doorway to the living room. I looked up when I heard her Kelt my name, then she 'spoke', _Ethan... I need you to come back. _Then, as suddenly as she'd appeared, Genevieve was gone. She'd probably gone back to Greenbrier.

Lena and I looked at each other and turned toward the rest of the family. "Genevieve wants us to go back to Greenbrier," I said, looking around the room. Ridley walked over to me. "What does she want, Short Straw?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at the stupid name. Ridley had been calling me that since the first day I met her. I shrugged. "She just wants us to go back to Greenbrier," I said.

Aunt Del stood up from the couch. "Well," she said, "let's not keep her waiting." She led the way out of the house and we walked back over to Greenbrier.

What we saw when we walked through the hearth of the stone wall made me stop dead in my tracks.

"E-Ethan Carter Wate?" I was shocked beyond belief.

* * *

**A/N: Not bad. Better than the original version I'd posted. Read, review and enjoy!**


	2. A Soldier's Homecoming

**Disclaimer on profile!**

**Hey guys, I'm back with an update! Remember: Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on Beautiful Beginnings:_

_Aunt Del stood up from the couch. "Well," she said, "let's not keep her waiting." She led the way out of the house and we walked back over to Greenbrier._

_What we saw when we walked through the hearth of the stone wall made me stop dead in my tracks._

_"E-Ethan Carter Wate?" I was shocked beyond belief._

* * *

Chapter 2: A Soldier's Homecoming

I couldn't believe my eyes. Ethan Carter Wate, or the Sheer of the former Civil War Soldier, was standing behind the cross that had marked _my_ former grave site. Lena looked at me, as if she could hardly believe it herself. Link, John, Liv and Ridley were looking from the other Ethan and back to me, hardly believing that we were two different people. We were nearly identical, with the exception of our clothes. He was in his Confederate's uniform and I was in my Harley-Davidson t-shirt, blue jeans and black Chuck Taylors I'd had since seventh grade.

Genevieve walked over to where our group was still standing in shock, amazement and disbelief.

"He was finally able to return home." She added, "Once Angelus was defeated," she smiled at me, "he was able to return home to me." Ethan Carter Wate smiled at Lena and her family, then he turned to me. "I owe you more than you can possibly imagine, Ethan Lawson Wate," he said with a smile. He even _sounded_ like me when he spoke.

I shook my head. "You don't owe me anything, sir. I just did what I had to do to come home."

Ethan Carter Wate and Genevieve smiled at me and turned toward Lena's family. I could tell Genevieve was going to be eternally grateful toward her descendants for trusting her to send the _Book of Moons_ to me in the Other World from the way she seemed to almost glow in the warm sunset.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's another short one. I'm just making it up as I type. So it's not one of my best stories.

Please leave reviews. Love y'all!


End file.
